1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power device and more particularly a fluid pressure operated turbine or a pump for pumping fluids which includes a housing and rotor assembly in which the rotor is divided into intake and outlet surfaces communicated at the center by an opening through the partition plate which defines a portion of the rotor and which has curved blades on each surface thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many efforts have been made to provide turbines or pumps in which a rotor is journaled in a housing provided with inlets and outlets with the rotor including blade structures which will impart torque to a central shaft when acting as a turbine or which will pump a fluid when the central shaft is rotated. Various structures have been provided which utilize known fluid flow characteristics in which axial flow or radial flow of the fluid occurs. Typical of such devices are multiple stage turbines in which fluid pressure flows axially of a housing and past a plurality of rotors having blades mounted thereon. Another type of structure which is quite common is a radial flow centrifugal pump where a rotating impeller having blades on one side thereof will cause radial and tangential discharge flow of a fluid which has a central intake. Various practical applications have been made of such devices in both the turbine field and the pump field.